


King of the Cats

by Silverhood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Severus Snape, Animal Transformation, Creature Inheritance, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Beastality, M/M, Magical Creatures, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Old Gods, Sex, magic tattoos, soul mates, twin flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhood/pseuds/Silverhood
Summary: Some may not know the old folktales of the Cait Sidhe******************************************************Everyone is born with a 'tattoo' that marks them in some way equal with their soul mate, it can be a phrase, an image of something, etc.Two years have barely passed since the end of the war. With so many dead it's hard to move on. Especially for one Harry Potter, the golden boy that's paled to a dull grey since the death of his 'family'. Remus, Sirius, Fred, Severus... So many gone. It become habit for Potter to visit the graves nightly, one that Hermione and Ron both frown upon.Then one night something changes. This night, something waits for him on top of the grave he regrets most.





	1. October 31st: Samhain

October 31st. The day Harry, Ron, and Hermione all came together for their first adventure.

Harry smiled at the thought and then frowned as he weaved through the plants in his way.

That day was also when the chamber of secrets opened, the day Sirius had broken back into the school, the day he'd been picked to be a Triwizard champion,...the day his parents died. So much history all in one day. So much pain, so much sorrow, and now he was back again to relive it again as he approached his parent's graves. They laid side by side underneath his feet, just under his feet. The thought made his stomach turn.

He really hoped they were at peace now with Voldemort dead. He'd avenged them like he'd planned, but at what cost? 

He knew Hermione would have shewed him out already for that thought. She'd point out that if Harry hadn't stopped him then many other would have died, not just the ones that already had. 

He sighed, "Maybe Hermione's right, maybe this isn't such a good idea anymore." He mumbled to himself as he leaned over to place the bluebells and roses onto the grave stone. As he straightened up a shoved his hands in his pockets, biting his lip. "But, even though it drags up bad memories, I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to. Especially not tonight," he added as he looked up at the glowing dark sky. It was a full moon tonight.

'A full moon on Samhain, how rare,' he thought to himself as he looked back down at the graves. 

"Well, Mom, Dad, I better go see Severus now. I'll tell him you said hello when I get there," he shifted his weight, biting hard on his lip. "I wish I'd known before Mom, about Sev I mean. Why, why did it have to be that bat?" he asked quietly, kicking lightly at the mossy ground. He took in a deep breath and then nodded his head. "I mean, I understand why he didn't say anything before but, you and him? Dad and him?" he sighed, "I wish someone had told me more about you guys. Now they are all gone.."

Harry brushed his hand over his cheek, wiping away cold tears as he laughed quietly. The pain in his chest was just too much. Maybe going to see Severus' grave tonight wasn't such a good idea, but he'd told himself putting it off even longer wasn't helping. He had to face him someday, tell him what he couldn't say before. Tonight was the best night to do so. Lucius at least had said so, and so far he'd been the most fatherly support Harry'd had lately.

Arthur was a great man, but he had just too much on his plate right now. Bill was a werewolf, George and Ron had become reclusive (too focused on running the shop), and with Fred gone. The Weasley's had enough on their plate right now. Harry didn't feel well adding his own pain to cauldron while it was already boiling over. Maybe in another year or two he'd add himself back to the burrow. For now, he was content on living with what was left of the Black Manor. Kreacher had already accepted him now that they'd gotten the bloodlines all figured out. He still wasn't sure why Dumbledore hadn't had everyone take inheritance tests, but everything had been a mess at the time. He didn't blame the old headmaster.

"I guess I should get going now, Snape's not one for being lenient when some one is late," he joked, trying to make himself smile. With one last nod to the two silent graves Harry grabbed his wand and, with a low crack, disappeared. He felt weird when he landed at Spinner's End, a chill running up his spine as he looked around the empty streets. It was odd to think that Severus had lived here, not to add the fact it was fairly populated despite the decline of the current old economy now that they had all this new industry. Mulling around the area he took his time to come to the old house, his skin growing colder and colder the closer he got. It was odd that Snape's will had chosen to be cremated and scattered here. The house being put under the protection of the Prince name shortly after to keep it from being torn down. Apparently Severus had had distant relatives he'd been unaware of.

Harry made his way up to the front door, speaking in a low voice as he held his hand to the door. It opened slowly, a low creak coming from it's hinges. He was greatly surprised the house was still in such good condition. It had been a few years since any one had been inside, at least to Harry's knowledge. 

He was just glad that Snape's memories had contained a hint into opening the door. (He'd never want to accidentally ruin the magic it that kept it from Muggle eyes)

As he glanced around he set his bag down at the door. "Hope you don't mind me staying a few days here Sev," he mumbled quietly, really wishing that somehow Snape could hear him. He really didn't want to be suddenly cursed from the other side. The place was still in reasonable order, and it made him smile when he could still smell potion ingredients in the house. It made him really miss the old bat. Honestly, it made him miss everyone.

"Lucius suggested it, since I didn't have the greatest place to say," Harry said as he hung up his jacket, a small smile forming across his face as he made his way through the house. He reached his hand up to let his fingers trace over the vast amount of book everywhere. They littered the house from floor to ceiling, and it made it obvious that the potion master's quest for knowledge was limit less. "He also said it would bring us closer," Harry chuckled as he picked up a little oriental cat statue. It looked ridiculous, but it also reminded him a bit of the Egyptian cat statues. "Not sure what he meant by it really. I mean, you're dead, and I'm not. And I'll never get the chance to learn more because of it," he sighed. 

There was a crash, and the sound of a door opening, causing Harry to freeze in his shoes. Turning slowly he peaked around the corner of the hall, wand at the ready. 

Slowly he made his way down the hall, pressing himself against the wall as he made his way to the back door. The crack of moonlight spilling out onto the floor was enough to let him know that it was indeed the door that had opened. Sighing he opened it slowly, making sure to keep his wand at the ready as he pulled it further in. A faint breeze crossed his face, forcing him to close his eyes for a moment when they started to water. His breath caught in his throat when he looked out onto the back yard. It was massive, way large than he'd imagined and oddly enough, he couldn't see any of the other houses. It was like it was its own little mini forest within the confines of the fence line. 

Harry chocked it all up to magic, like the expanding charms on bags, and the ones that made tents and house bigger on the inside. It still made him smile brightly as he stepped down into the yard, taking in all of the plants surrounding him. He could already tell that many of them were potion ingredients, but many of the others were just your average garden plants. It pleased him to know that Severus seemed to have a green thumb like himself, he could see why Snape and Sprout had such a good relationship while teaching together. Though, the quality of the plants here was odd.

"Maybe some one is taking care of the yard in Severus' stead?" Harry nodded, yea. That had to be it. Maybe the same person that put the house under the Prince name to keep it from being torn down. It only made since. 

In the back of the yard he spotted what he'd been dreading this whole night. "Oh Sev," he swallowed as he made his way to the little grave marker. It didn't have his name or anything on it, but Harry had heard enough about it from Lucius to be sure this was it. Quietly he settled down in front of it, sighing as he locked eyes with the little marker. "Well...This is awkward," he laughed nervously. 

'Where do I start,' he asked himself. He could already see the smirk on Lucius' face. Where ever you feel comfortable, that's what he'd say.

Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out a vials, watching it shake in his hands as the nervs kicked in. "I guess I could start with these, I mean, you do deserve them back," he smiled sickly, "I wish you'd made it. Just knowing about this opened up a whole other can of worms Severus. I understand why, but, did you really have to?" he sniffed. "No, you had to, or else I would have never know about what needed to happen."

He placed the vial next to the stone marker, covering it slight with the dirt around it. 

"I really wish," he stopped, shaking his head, "No. It's to late to wish. I just, I wanted to know you. After seeing those memories everything that had happened between us. The mocked anger, everything. It all made since. I just want someone to connect with, and you were the last person I could have had that with." The tears rolled freely down his cheeks now, and he made no move to wipe them away. "So...What else," he sighed as he sat back on his hands. "Lucius is doing well, I was able to pardon them after I knew what they'd done for you, and what they'd done to try and protect Malfoy. And me."

Hours went by before he was finally finished catching up Severus with the current events, and he was amazed at just how light he felt before letting it all out. "So, that's everything. Or at least, everything that I thought you'd want to hear. I doubt you want to listen to my problems," he smirked as he gazed up at the sky. The moon was just cresting over head and the power he felt from it was almost intoxicating. He'd never been out on a night like this, especially not a night like this that perfectly aligned with Samhain. 

He lifted his hand to check his watch, a small sigh coming from him as the disappointment settled around him. "Twelve fifty-nine," he mumbled as he dropped his arm back over his chest. His head leaned back against the grass as he stretched out on the ground again. "Guess you won't be showing yourself eh Sev? Lucius really is someone that gives people false hope, I shouldn't have let him put those thoughts in my head. Oh? Sometimes people can cross over for a bit on Samhain you say? I call bullshit, there's no one here but me," he growled. "I really hoped, hoped that it could be possible."

Harry sighed as he lifted his hand to rub at his eyes. "Well, I better get back inside and set up. Again, I hope you don't mind that I'm staying here for a bit Sev. The Black manor is in the middle of a remodle due to all the damage its taken over the years, and Lucius. Well, like I'd said earlier. The snake said staying here might give me more incite into just what kind of man you were," he said.

As he went to get up and pat himself down something stirred in the bushes farther down the fence. He froze in mid pat as his head snapped up, eyes darting back and forth. He wasn't aware of anything looking over the house, but something had knocked something over inside the house earlier. Maybe it was some kind of shy house elf? 

'It can't be anything too big, or I would have seen it earlier right? I mean I've been out here for an hour or so already,' he'd thought to himself. Squatting down to make himself smaller he extended his hand out slowly, wand at the ready in his other hand just in case. 

"Well come on out, I know you're in there little guy. The door didn't just open itself," Harry stated, a small smile forming on his face. He hoped what ever it was understood he wasn't here to hurt it, or interfere with its work. He still remembered Kreacher getting upset with him over cleaning some of the house to make it easier on the old elf. A low growl pulled Harry from his thoughts and he could feel his hand tightening around his wand. "Now now, that isn't anyway to treat a friend," Harry smirked, hiding the small amount of fear that had started to build. Whatever this was it wasn't human, the growl was way to animalized, and what ever it was wasn't having it. "How about this, I go inside and leave the door open. I'm going to be staying here a while, so at some point we are going to have to see each other," he said, "Whatever you are that is," he added in a low mumble. 

Yowling and spitting it launched itself from the bushes, landing squarely on Harry's chest and sending him sprawling back out onto his back. It knocked Harry's wand away with a quick swipe of its tail, claws out at Harry's neck. 

Harry's eyes went wide in shock as he was thrown backwards by a very heavy weight. Fear shot through his system as his wand feel from his hand, and then the bloody thing threw it even farther away. He turned his head to glare up angrily in defiance at the creature now posed above his chest. He could feel the claws at his throat, but, as he looked over the animal, he still couldn't hold back the snort of laughter.

It was a cat.

Albeit a very large cat, about the size of a dog (Harry instantly thought of a corgi), but it was a cat. A very large, fluffy black cat with a white locket on its chest. 

Harry wasn't aware Snape had pets. Maybe it was his familiar, but if it was, shouldn't it be dead by now? It looked rather skinny.

He suddenly felt the claws sinking deeper into his flesh and the smell of blood hit his nose. The growling from the creature grew louder, and the fear he felt earlier crept back in. This was definitely one of the few times he'd admit to being scared of a cat. 

He gulped as the cat continued to grow at him, and he looked away, closing his eyes. He couldn't believe this was going to be how he died. A giant cat. The Golden boy found eaten by cats. He was going to be the laughing stock of the whole wizarding world after he was dead. At least Snape would never get to see it.

Harry risked peaking an eye open at the cat, and realized that it had stopped growling. Now it just sat on his chest looking between Harry and the vial next to the grave marker. He could have sworn it looked as though it was grieving with him. When he tried to move though it growled at him again and Harry had to give up, his head going back down to the ground. 

It seemed like forever before the cat started moving again, this time sniffing around Potter's neck, and all he could think about were how big those teeth had to be in a cat that size. Then it started licking him and he froze. A sprang up, taking the opportunity to try and push the cat off but it was just met with long claws cutting into his flesh and shit as the cat dug into his chest. He yelped and dropped his hands, glaring down at the cat. It glared back wickedly before digging its claws farther into Harry's chest. 

"You bastard! No wonder the bat left you here!" he snapped as he went to grab that cat's scruff. 

It bit his hand hard before he had the chance.

At least he was sitting up now.

"So," he said slowly after sitting there for another minute of too, holding his hand gingerly. The cat still sat roughly in his lap, its claws sunk into his chest pretty deep as it kept its face rather close to Harry's own. "I see we are at an impass, what do we do now?" he asked. 

The large cat seemed to mull it over before retracting its claws, slowly it climbed off his lap and then leapt up onto Severus' grave marker. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief, lifting up his shirt to access the damage left by the demon cat's claws. He looked back up at it and when he realized where it was sitting it seemed to peace it all together. "Wait, are you here to keep the grave from being tampered with?" he asked. He wasn't sure he'd get an answer but so far it seemed to be able to understand him. At least enough to let him live.

The cat blinked at him slowly and thumped its tail once. Harry took that as a yes.

"And the gardens?" he suggested. The cat's tail thumped against the marker again as the cat's gaze met Harry's. "So what, are you like the grounds keeper?" Harry joked as he cupped his hand to his bloodied chest. A low merr pored out of the cats jaws as it balanced delicately on top of the stone marker.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise and he could have sworn the cat laughed at him. 

"So you can understand me," Harry said as he stood up, slowly to make sure he didn't startle the feline. 

It nodded its head slowly, blinking as it watched Harry get to his feet.

"Why did you attack me?" The cat growled and swiped at the dirt in front of the marker, uncovering the vial he'd put there earlier. "It Severus Snape's memories," he said quietly, his head bowing, "I just wanted him to have them back."

The cat's eyes widened in what Harry could only describe as surprise. It looked back down at the vial and then back up at Harry. In one swift moment the cat's claw severed the top of the vial, spilling out the memories onto the dirt.

"What are you doing!?" Harry screeched as he lunged forward. The cat hissed at him in warning, causing Harry to freeze as he remembered just how aggressive the little beast had been so far. His eyes fell back down to the vial as the last drop hit the ground, and to his surprise something started to grow from both the vial and the dirt it had spilled out onto. It was almost moss like with a glowing blue that had to be some kind a fluorescent substance. "How'd you do that?" Harry asked, awe in ever last part of his words.

The cat shrugged and jumped down from the rock beside Harry. He turned to watch it walk towards the house before briefly stopping beside Harry's wand. It seemed surprised for a moment before looking back at him. "You recognize it huh? Its the only wand that's worked for me since the battle. I know Professer Snape should have been buried with it but, I wanted something to remember him by. You can have it though, it seems like something his familiar would treasure right?" he said.

The cat's brows rose, reminding Harry of Snape's own facial expression when he was caught off guard. It picked up the wand between its teeth, giving Harry a second to look at just how big they were, (Yea, he was right, those looked nasty long) and walked back over to him, dropping the wand at Potter's feet. He bent down slowly to pick it up, smiling weakly. 

"Thanks." The cat nodded and started towards the house again. 

***

"And that's the jist of it," Harry finished as he sat in front of the fire. 

Lucius Malfoy's face changed within the fire, a questioning look forming on his face. "Honestly Potter, if anyone had a secret like this it would be Severus. However you are right, should the wizard a familiar is bonded to die, it should die as well. Yet, from what you are telling me, it seems to be in great health?" he asked.

Potter shook his head, "No, not really. Honestly its pretty pathetic looking. It skin and bones, and its fur is so matted. Poor thing."

"Well, perhaps its a magical creature. Sometimes familiars that are within the realm of magical beings take longer to die. It could be that you found it just on the verges of its last dying breath. Take care of it Potter, it might not have a lot of life left in it," Lucius explained as his flickered, "You said its not Kneazel correct? I wonder what it is."

"Its much larger than a normal cat, that's absolute. Maybe around the size of a medium dog, maybe a bit bigger? It's shoulder's alone come up well above my knee," Harry replied. "Is there any way, if it is a magical beast of some kind, to try and keep it from dying?"

Lucius grew quiet for a moment, sipping his tea while he looked over at his son and wife asleep on their couch. "Most magical familiars end up dying from a broken heart Harry. Something like that takes a lot to heal, and for something made of pure magic. Well, you know a lot about unicorns Potter, its much the same."

"They know not of pain, for they know not of death," they both said in unison. Lucius nodded his head.

"It creates a massive shock to their systems, not all magic creatures are as fragile as unicorns but choosing to bond with something with a lesser lifespan, knowing you'll probably out live it. A creature that takes on that burden only to have it ripped away even before that time," Lucius closed his eyes, a sinking feeling overwhelming him as he thought about how he'd almost lost Narcissa and Draco, "Its maddening Potter."

"So there is nothing I could do?" he asked softly as he looked through the archway toward the front room he'd last seen the massive cat.

"I'm not sure, but Potter."

"Yes?"

"Don't get to attached to the creature, if you're able to keep it alive then it will be one for the books, but if not. Just know its not your fault if it passes on," Lucius stated. He could see Potter nod through the firecall and he smiled softly. The poor kid, it seemed like everything he touched died. "I must turn it Potter, its very, very late. If you need anything don't hesitate to call, just like tonight. I'm hear to talk," he said reassuringly. 

Potter smiled back and nodded, lifting his hand to end the call. He slumped back into his seat as Lucius face disappeared from the fire.

"I know he means well but, this poor thing," he said, sliding his hands over his face. He looked at his watch again and grimaced. "One thirty AM, damn." Getting up from his seat he went to the kitchen, opening the door slowly to see what was inside. To his surprise it was still well stocked, with fresh supplies that made Harry smile. "Lucius you sneaky Slytherin. Damn near packed the fridge to the brim," he smirked. Reaching in he pulled out the box of milk, setting it on the table as he summoned a glass. There was a low meow behind him and he glanced back at the archway to see the demon cat from earlier looking back up at him oddly. "What? Did you want some too?" he asked.

Before he could say anything else the cat was on the chair beside him, its nose twitching as it sniffed at his full glass.

"Now, no cats on the table. That's a rule. Here," he said as he summoned a bowl and poured a bit of milk into it. He placed it down on the floor beside the cabinets, watching the cat jump down from the chair and trot over to the bowl. The movement alone looked slightly painful as Harry watched the animal move across the room. Even from this distance he could see its ribs beneath its matted fur. "Poor thing," he mumbled. "How'd you even last this long. Its been two years since Severus died." The cat's ear flicked as Harry spoke. "And yet, here you are. Lucius said it could be that you're magical or something, so its taking you longer to die. I'm not so sure I believe that. I think you were waiting for him to come back, and when he didn't you tried to stick around just to make sure someone remembered him, huh. You know, you and me are a lot alike," he smiled, looking down at the cat. It looked up at him and meowed, a low purr vibrating it's body as it twisted around Harry's ankles.

"Oh, is that it now?" he laughed, "I give you whole milk and suddenly we are friends." It meowed again, louder and more incessant this time. "Alright, alright, but don't over indulge. Dairy is bad for cats you know, though, I don't know how it'll effect you. You are some kind of mystery cat," he muttered as he pored another serving into the bowl. He put the milk back into the fridge and took a sip of his, all the while taking in a good amount of the kitchen around him, as well as the dinning room beyond the bar that separated the two. As he looked around he couldn't for life of him find any cat bowls. How did Severus feed this giant beast?

Sighing Harry went to the fridge again, pulling out a steak Lucius had so willing put into the freezer. With a quick wave of his wand and a warming charm the steak was defrosted and he set it into a pain to start cooking it. He checked his watch as he yawned, a groan echoing out of his chest. Gods it was late. "Two AM big guy, after we eat I'm going to sleep. Hope that's okay," he said as he looked down at the furred creature that was in the middle of cleaning itself. It looked up at him, letting out a long murr before going back to cleaning it's ears. The cuteness off the over grown fur ball was growing on him.

Finally, their meal was finished and Harry cut it in half; one for him, and the other half he cut up into smaller pieces for the cat. He set the bowl of steak pieces down onto the ground and leaned against the counter as he ate his own. He watched with fascination as it approached the bowl, sniffing it warily before looking back up at it. Harry almost choked at the look he gave him.

"What are you so surprised for? I'm not going to let you starve, you're already skin and bones as it is. I'm not about to let some one else go through what I did. Human or not, you deserve the same basic shit," Harry ranted between bites. 

The cat shrugged and dug in, purring all the while.

Harry finished his meal and then set up to clean everything up. His hand automatically waved the dishes into the sink as the automatic wash magic he'd learned from Molly kicked into high gear. He did wish he'd asked one of the house elves over to help, but he also didn't want any one else hear with him.

And as he looked down at the cat, he was glad no one else was here. Who ever Severus was inside, he was closer now then he'd ever been. This overgrown cat had to be Severus'. That meant that they'd bonded, probably had a lot of memories together. If Harry could win over this feline's trust, maybe he'd fill that empty spot he felt in his chest. After all, he'd lost a lot more then just a potions teacher and a short term headmaster. He'd lost a protector, and a... He paused in his train of thought as he looked down at the waistband of his pants, dropping his hand to his hips and tracing a finger along the side of it. "Always," he muttered quietly. It was scrawled on his skin since his birth, and those memories had told him why. No, he hadn't just lost someone. He'd lost a part of himself when Severus died. 

He could feel the tears coming again, and slowly he sunk down to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. Here at least he could cry in peace with out anyone suddenly asking him questions. It didn't take long for the shakes to set in as he began to sob, his voice being taken by gasps of pain and screaming as he felt the overwhelming amount of sadness that had built up over the years hit him all at once. It took all of his energy to hold it back, he'd been warring thin these past two years and it had finally broke him.

Something soft touched his hand, a low comforting vibration making its way up his arm. 

Harry lifted his head, eyes red and swollen from crying as he ragged breathing changed for a moment. "What do you want?" he hiccuped, glaring weakly at the little monster that had attacked him earlier. The cat sniffed a few times before putting its paw onto Harry's knees, leaning down and head butting Harry while purring loudly. 

Harry sighed, letting the coarse hair rub over him as the cat rubbed against him. Finally he put his legs down and the cat climbed up into his lap, or at least the best it could with it's size. It froze for a moment when Harry wrapped his arm's around it and buried his face into it's fur, but relaxed when he felt the man start to cry again. He purred loudly, letting the large man lean against him as it rubbed its head against Harry's.

'At least he isn't crying as hard as he was before,' Basil thought to himself as Harry's arms tightened around him. Poor kid, he seemed to have had the worst time of it since his disappearance. 

Harry lifted his head after another hour of crying, absolutely exhausted. He didn't even bother to look at his watch as he got up and headed down the hallway. He looked back down at the ground to find the demon cat following him. He paused in his steps and then looked around the hallway before looking back down at the cat. 

"I just realized, I haven't tried to find the guestroom. I was so caught up in everything when I got here, and I never thought about asking Lucius," Harry looked down at the cat, a little embarrassed, "Do you think you could lead me to the bed?" he asked sheepishly as he rubbed his swollen eyes. 

Basil snorted as he stepped around the man's feet, his tail flicking lazily as he took the lead while Harry followed. He stopped at the foot of a door at the end of the next hall, meowing quietly as he looked up at Harry.

He opened the door slowly and stepped in, but as he entered he stopped in his tracks as he looked around the room. Books littered the walls, much like the rest of the house, but this time there was piles all over the floor. A desk sat untouched with parchment and ink still sitting out ready to use. 

Harry swallowed, "I can't stay here. This is Snape's room isn't it?" he stated more than questioned as he looked down at the cat. It nodded its head slowly, seeming to be slightly surprised. "Is there any other rooms?" The cat shook its head no and Harry sighed. "I can't sleep here, it wouldn't be right. I'll just go set up on the couch-" 

The cat grabbed his pant leg and pulled, almost taking Harry's leg out in the process.

"Hey, you already ruined my pants!" Harry shouted.

The cat let go and scowled up at him before flicking his tail at the bed.

"No, I haven't had the chance to clean up, even if I took off my clothes to keep the dirt out of the bed, I'm still bloody from your attack earlier," Harry pointed out in a low growl. 

Basil sighed inwardly as he stepped forward, this time standing on his hind legs to push Harry from behind towards the bed. With a defeated sigh Harry sat down on the bed, glaring at the cat now standing up in front of him, its front paws on his knees. Basil let out a low hiss as Harry tried to push him off, swatting at the wizard's hand.

"Seriously? Am I your prisoner now or something?" Harry snapped.

Basil let out a low growl before hooking his claws underneath Harry's shirt and pulling. It took the dimwit a moment to decipher what the cat wanted but he ended up taking the shit off with a sigh. Basil smirked to himself as he looked up and down his own handy work he'd done with his claws. Satisfied with his attempt to keep Potter away from HIS grave. 

"So what now?" Harry asked with a sigh. It was obvious to him now that the cat seemed to be fully sentient, or at least enough to know what to do in events like these. 

Basil rolled his eyes as his tail created a pointed arrow towards the nightstand, drawing Potter's attention. He honestly couldn't understand why Potter hadn't noticed it earlier.

"That's a blood replenishing potion isn't it. And that next to it?" he questioned as he picked up the two glass containers. He rolled the other potion over in his hand, eye brows raising slightly. "Calming drought? How did you know?" The cat simply pointed angrily at the bottles again, seeming very short on patients. "Fine, fine," Harry muttered as he popped the caps off both and took them. He relaxed after a moment and then looked back down at the cat. "What about the wounds?" he asked quietly, glancing back at the bed, "I don't want to get his bed dirty. I'm a guest here, dead or not. He'd be cursing me for getting anything gross."

Basil chuckled as he pulled a whisker from his face and held it against Potter's chest. Bowing his head he could hear the intake of breath above him. He smirked.

"How'd you do that?" he asked quietly. The cat seemed to snort before dropping down to the ground, watching Harry check his hands, his chest, everything. It was all gone. A bit red but the bites and scratches were gone. "Amazing." Harry smiled.

If animals could blush Basil would have as he looked up at the man's smile. The gratefulness in Potter's face made him swell with pride. He turned to leave and headed towards the door, stopping when Potter spoke.

"Wait, if you can understand me, does that mean you can speak?" Harry asked as he leaned back on the bed. The cat looked at him, and Harry was sure it was tracing every part of his body. It seemed like it was trying to decide if it trusted him enough. When the cat nodded Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. It stayed there looking at him intently as it's tail swished back and forth behind it slowly. "Why don't you then?" Harry asked, his smile faltering. The cat looked away from Harry and continued towards the door, pushing it open with its face. "Do you at least have a name?"

Basil stopped, glancing back at Potter again for a moment.

"Basil, King of the Cats. Now; go to sleep, Mr. Potter."

Harry could have sworn the words were whispered directly beside his ear as he watched the black devil disappear out the door as it closed. Blinking he feel back onto the bed.

'Basil huh. King of the Cats? Sounds important,' Harry thought to himself as he closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.


	2. November 1st: Samhain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil finds the words he needed the most.
> 
> "You probably miss him-"
> 
> You miss him.

Harry woke the next morning under the covers to his surprise. Perhaps Basil some how had tucked him in? The cat was a mystery to him. At least now he knew it could speak. Though, he'd rather it didn't do it again. It was unnerving.

Sitting up he scratched his head and face slowly, yawning as he sat up. Glancing around he spotted a pile of clothes on the nightstand and smiled, that cat. He didn't know how, but he knew no one else was in the house. He pulled himself out of bed, taking the time to set it back up as neatly as possible before glancing at the other door in the room. He opened it slowly, sighing in relief when it lead to the bathroom. "Least now I can take a shower, last night was awful," he muttered to himself as he rubbed away the salt clinging to his face. 

Turning on the shower ended up trickier than he thought it would be, as it had two shower heads. The bathroom was massive, way bigger than he thought it would be. Complete with a claw foot bathtub on ones side of the room, and a full shower on the wall running kitty corner from it. The water was surprising fresh, he had expected it to smell a bit more like muggle city water but instead it reminded him of a water fall. The same crisp clean smell. 

He ran his hands over his skin, experimenting with the light scratches from last night. They weren't red anymore, but they did remind him of when he'd accidentally catch himself on the edge of a door, or a soft table. Not enough to break the skin, but just enough to leave a light white looking scratch over his skin. His hand moved to his arm, frowning at the scar still permanently standing out against his skin. Arthur said he could remove it, but Harry had told him no. No, he deserved to be marked just like the ex-death eaters. It was partially his fault that they'd joined Voldemort, and even now they were still marked by that mad man. There shouldn't be any difference between him and the death eaters he may as well have sentenced to death. His eyes caught sight of the little black marks scooping of the side of his hip, an he forced a tentative smile. 

"If I'd known," he said softly as his finger glided over that single word. Always. 

Always.

If only it had been because of him that Severus had said that for. "Maybe its a cruel joke, what do you think Sev?" he asked the wall quietly as he stared down at the wall. He let out a long sigh as he turned off the water and reached out for the towel he had sitting on the counter, only to have something soft touch his hand. With a startled yelp he pulled back, flattening himself against part of the shower before he spotted Basil through the glass of the shower door. "Bastard, why don't you make any noise when you enter the room?" Harry snapped as he leaned against the shower wall to catch his breath. He reached out to grab the towel again as Basil jumped down onto the floor, seeming to take pride in scaring the human wizard.

Harry dried off partly in the shower before stepping out onto the cold floor, shaking out his hair. He heard a quiet hiss from the other side of the room and turned his head to see a wet, shaggy looking cat. He laughed, looking slightly guilty. "Sorry Basil, honestly I forgot you were even in here," he stated.

The cat watched him warily for a long moment as Harry dressed, his eyes scanning almost every inch. He seemed to be growing okay, Basil noted. It had been a while since he'd seen the prat. Then his eyes caught sight of the scar on his forearm, and if a cat could frown he did. 

Jumping up onto the counter he let out a low merr, gaining Harry's attention. The man turned and frowned slightly, cocking his head to one side.

"What?" he asked as he stepped forward, leaving the towel on his head as he reached out to pet the cat.

Basil pushed into the hand and purred before pushing his nose into the scar on Harry's arm.

"Oh, that?" he lifted his lip in slight disgust as he sighed, "It from fourth year, when Voldemort came back," he stated quietly.

Basil pulled back, eyes never leaving it till Harry covered it with his hand. He looked up at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"It keeps me connected to them, everyone I failed," he whispered, looking away to the floor, "And Severus too. He didn't show up at the resurrection, and now I know why." Harry sighed as he reached up to finish drying his hair out, dropping the towel down so he could tie it around his hips. A low, almost frantic warble drew his attention again and he looked up, surprised at the perplexed and confused look Basil had on his face.

"What?" Harry asked.

Basil looked between Harry and his hip, something in his chest tightened as he looked back down at the word he'd seen. It couldn't be, right? He felt his heart slamming in his chest. It was just a coincidence, wasn't it? 

"You're worrying me Basil, I know we just met and all, but catman. You look like you're about to faint." 

Basil let out another frantic warble and pawed at the towel secured around Harry's waste.

Harry frowned down at the cat, and tried to push his paw away. He understood the cat was massively intelligent, but why the bloody hell would it want his towel off? He'd just finished tying it on. 

With one last rather bs attempt, Basil launched himself at the man's waist, grabbing the towel in his teeth on his decent downwards and racing off with it. He spun back around in the door way to look back at a very startled Potter. It was actually quite amusing to see Potter glaring at him like that, but it quickly turned to worry as the man started to stomp towards him. He hissed loudly when he got close, standing over the towel with his hair on end.

"What has gotten into you today," Harry glowered as he tried to fish the towel out from under the cat with his foot.

There, now the Potter was in range, with a rather ungraceful leap he made it back onto the counter in time to read the word again.

Basil suddenly felt very sick as Potter turned to look at him.

"Whow, slow down there, you don't look so good," Harry said as he turned to face the cat again, dropping the towel onto the counter. Basil's fur was extra flat now, and the fear in the cat's eyes suddenly really worried him. He leaned down slightly, checking the giant cat over quickly. "Come on, you have to tell me what wrong, stealing my towel-"

Harry cut himself off as a furry paw reached out and touched his hip, his eyes focused on the word for a moment before slowly looking up at Potter. What he found there broke his heart.

"Oh," Harry whispered quietly. "You noticed that old soul mark, yea, do you guys even have those?" he asked with a sniff. He'd tried hard not to think about it but now that the demon cat had pointed it out he could feel the emotions welling up inside, and to add on that Basil was Severus' familiar. 

Harry took in a shaky breath, a small smile forming on his face when Basil looked up at him. Harry laughed softly, tears falling from his eyes and landing around Basil. 

"Sorry Basil. Severus probably told you about these kinds of marking huh. They're words, phrase, pictures, something that has real meaning between two wizard's soul mates. Some people never find them and," Harry sucked in a deep breath, his body starting to shake again as he felt the nausea and the tears dripping down his face faster, "Oh Basil, I'm so sorry. You probably miss him way more than I do," he managed to get out in a shaky breath as he went to hug the cat.

Basil pulled away sharply.

"Basil?" Harry questioned, confused as the cat started to shake its head. It jumped off the counter and ran out the doorway, leaving Potter all by himself as the he slid to the floor. "Sorry."

***

Harry hadn't seen Basil since this morning and it was starting to worry him a bit. It had only been a few hours but, realizing that the current wizard staying in your old master's house was actually his soul mate? That he'd never had the chance to met him, and you did? 

Harry could see how that could be hard hitting for an ex-familiar.

He sighed as he finished up his prayers and relite the hearth fire with the wood and matches Lucius gave him. He smiled slightly at the sudden sweet smell and magic that filled the house. He could almost instantly feel the cleansing magic that washed over the house. Next was the garden. 

He made his way outside, carrying the food offerings Lucius had given him. He honestly wasn't sure about all this old religion stuff Lucius had shown him, but he also knew that Severus had practiced and that Lucius said it would bring them closer. 

Harry sighed as he started building the pyre inside the small pit in the middle of the garden, careful to clear anything around it that could possibly burn. He was pleasantly surprised that it had a containment charm around it to keep the fire in, so that made him not have to worry too much about it. As the fire roared to life he could feel the warmth surrounding him, reminding him of those few cherished moments he'd had. To his surprise, as he added in the offerings to the fire, he spotted Basil coming towards him. He held a small fish in his mouth that the cat offered to the fire and then he sat down beside Harry.

He looked over at the cat creature and then back at the fire. "I'm sorry, I should have said something sooner rather than having you find out that way," Harry said as he watched the fire, "Honestly, I wouldn't have know if Sev-Professor Snape hadn't given me his memories before he died. It could have been anyone that said that word, but, when I watched those memories I knew. And it knew too, burned like a branding iron for days," Harry laughed, his lips turning into a twisted smile. "I just wish, it had been me he'd said it for."

Basil made a quiet warbling sound as he pushed closer to Potter, squishing up against him rubbing his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Well, at least we have each other now. We can celebrate his life together, and if you'd like, I could stay here with you. Not like I have anywhere else to go to, besides, some one needs to take care of you," he smiled as he reached an arm around to scratch the massive cat's face. Basil purred against his arm, pressing further into the man's torso.

He felt horrible, his inner arm burned, and as he remembered what he'd seen in the bathroom he couldn't deny it any longer. Potter was far more important than he'd ever thought he'd be.

"Let's go in and get some food," Harry said as he stretched and went to stand. A paw held him in place though, and he couldn't help but look back over at the giant cat. He'd never noticed that the cat's eyes were just about as black as his fur coat, and glittered just in the right light. He smiled as it reminded him of the feline's previous master, something he would cherish.

"Potter, I need you to know. I never planned on seeing you again." The words were right by his ear again, and Harry shivered as he suddenly felt very unnerved by the words coming from the cat's open jowls.

"What do you mean Basil?" 

"Potter, Severus isn't dead."

The silence between them was palpable as they sat there, just staring at each other. Slowly Harry pulled away, a confused look mixed with pain filling his emerald tear eyes.

"This isn't funny Basil." Harry went to stand up again, this time knocking the cats paw away from him. He turned in one swift movement and headed back towards the house, his hand on the door knob when he heard his name again.

"Potter." It came from behind him this time, and the tone was oh so familiar.

Harry turned his head over his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut.

"Harry, look at me." He looked.

Everything came together at once as Harry's breath caught in his throat. He was shaking, tears running the sides of his in rivers. He was there, standing right there with the bright Samhain bonfire burning brightly behind him. "If this is some kind of cruel joke-" Harry's voice cracked as he felt his throat start to close.

"Never," Severus said, a sad smile splitting his face.

Harry dropped to his knees, his vision blurred as he felt everything falling onto his shoulders, it was so thick and suffocating. He could barely keep himself from passing out. Arms encircled him and he felt warm breath on his neck.

"Shhh, shhhh, I'm here now. Harry, you need to calm yourself. I'm not going any where, never again, I'm right here," he spoke, his tone so sweet, Harry could have fallen asleep to that voice. "Rest, you're exhausted," Severus said softly as he hoisted Harry into his arms, carrying him into the house and into the bedroom. He set the poor boy on the bed as he watched him shake, rolled up into a tight ball. Severus sighed, wiping away his own tears as he crawled into bed with Harry. He pulled him close, trying to calm Harry best he could. 

This was a massive shock to the both of them, they both needed to sleep. "Yes, sleep would be for the best," Severus said softly as he pressed his face against the crown of Harry's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not sure how long this will go, or if ill keep writing on it, as i do have other works in progress, but I hope you're liking this dribble, im sorry if there is a lot of errors, i wrote it while half alseep


	3. November Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up to a room alone. But is he really alone?

_"Harry, look at me."_

_"I'm not going any where"_

_"Never again."_

Harry woke with a start, continuing to pant from the startling dream that had woken him. He glanced around the room. Everything was in its place. The piles of books still covered the floor; still untouched. There was still the earthy smell of dust in the air and Harry could suddenly feel the tears welling up behind his eyes. He'd imagined it. He'd imagined it all. The spot next to him remained completely untouched. No one had been there. There had been no arms that wrapped around him and took him to bed. Nothing. He shook violently as he pulled his knees up to his chest, rocking slowly. How could he? His hands tightened around his pajama bottoms as he dug is face into his knees. How could he have believed even for a second that Severus had come back for him. The man was dead and now here he was, ruining the man's memory with these pathetic, pointless, imagined instances.

He couldn't hold the tears back any longer as they spilled out and onto his legs. The shaking becoming worse and worse before he let the screams he'd been holding back loose from his heart. "Severus! You stupid bat!" he yelled, shrieked, into his knees. His pj's all but soaked already from the constant stream of tears spilling down his face, his breathing ragged. He could feel himself on the verge of hyperventilation.

There was a sudden crash from the kitchen and Harry suddenly froze. Footsteps started running towards him and his eyes went wide as the door started to fling open. Harry went for his wand at the side of the table but didn't find it where he'd normally left it. He started panicking as the door finished swinging open, squeezing his eyes shut as he prepared himself for what ever spell hit him next. Fuck it, he told himself, at least I gave him his memories back before I died.

"I heard screaming, are you okay?"

Harry's heart stilled. 

"Harry, hey, look at me." Hands fell onto his shoulders, squeezing them and shaking him slightly. He couldn't breath.

"Bloody hell.." Harry could hear rummaging in the drawers as his head started to become very light and he started falling onto his side, "Shit. Hey, Potter, stay with me." Harry forced his eyes open, if just a crack. It was to blurry to make out the shape, and his mind went blank before he could speak as he passed out.

*** 

Severus tried to find the calming draught he'd kept in the bedside table, but he wasn't able to get to it. "Shit," he cursed as he watched Potter faint. He growled as he finally fished the potion out, opening the cap in one swift motion and holding it to the younger man's kips. "Come on Potter, swallow." Slowly, his patience gave fruit and Severus let out an audible sigh of relief. "What am I going to do with you?" he grimaced, looking Harry over. The man was a wreck. His hair was matted in places, his glasses slightly cracked. Severus was surprised Potter had manged to feed himself. Groaning he lifted Potter out of bed and headed into the bathroom, waving his hand slightly to start the water running. "To think you'd be such a disaster just within two years. I won't forgive Lucius for letting you get this bad," he muttered as he pulled Harry's pjs off and then set him slowly into the bath. He was glad he had been just finished with setting up breakfast when the screaming started. At least they would have food after this.

Harry woke enveloped in warmth, and it took him a good few seconds for him to realize where he was. A good few seconds more to wonder how he'd gotten here. Something moved behind him and he went to turn his head quickly only to have a sudden pain on his head. 

"Ouch!" he yelped.

Severus chuckled, "Well. Stop moving and you wouldn't hurt yourself. Now stay still." He could feel Harry stiffen when he spoke. Slowly he let his hands drop to Harry's shoulders, leaving the brush on the small table he'd conjured. He felt the sudden rise in Harry's chest and gripped the man's shoulders tight. "Easy goes it. I don't want you passing out on me again," Severus said.

"Sev?" Harry whispered.

"I'm here," he replied softly as he lifted his hands back up to continue brushing out Potter's ridiculous hair. His chest ached as Harry's head fell back into his hands, and he could feel the small shakes that vibrated down Potter's body.

Harry felt his chest tighten and his body quake when he heard that voice. So smooth. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch. He felt the urge to rise form but no tears fell, he'd apparently run dry. "Is it really you?" he croaked. His finder nails dug into his hands, and he dared not look. There was a comforting hmph of acknowledgement behind him and suddenly the flood gates released. His body shook as he started to sob, no water for tears but his heart ached. Firm arms wrapped around him and the water rippled for a moment as he was brought into a tight hug. 

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here now, I'm not leaving again. I promise," Severus said softly. 

"You-you. Nigini, and mom. You loved her and," Potter continued sobbing, biting his lip between words.

"I know. I should have just told you but I couldn't."

"Why?!" He tried to yell but it came out as more of a croak as he turned in the bath to finally look at his potions master. The slightly greasy hair, dark eyes... "Why like that?!'

Severus sighed, leaning back and setting his hands on his knees. "I didn't know about you soul script. I wanted to show you more about your mother, what I wanted to do for you because of her," he trailed off, setting his gaze over to the towel rack. Harry watched his gaze and smiled weakly.

"You didn't know then." Severus shook his head, tightening his hands on his knees.

"Even if I had," Severus started, "With the world how it is now, with me being who I am," he stopped to look back at Harry. "Would you really have been okay with it? Wouldn't it disgust you?"

"No!" Harry shouted, turning completely around in the tub now and sitting up on his knees, hands tightly gripping the side of the tub. "I've always liked you!" he exclaimed. Severus was taken aback, eyes wide for just a split second before he regained his composure.

"I treated you horribly."

"You had to, it was part of the job," Harry replied quickly. Severus opened his mouth to object but Harry cut him off, "Even before you shared you memories with me I knew who you were. You tried to keep me out of trouble, you saved Hermione, Ron and me. You put your life before ours, one of those being from a werewolf! Something I know now that you feared more than most anything else," he stopped. "You're the only that lead me to the sword. If you hadn't we wouldn't have won. You're the real hero in all of this. Not me, not anyone else." Severus paled slightly, his hands gripping each other tightly. "Why'd you leave?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus lifted his eyes. "Because I did die Potter," he said shortly, and after a long pause between them he let out the breath he'd been holding. "I died, however, I have a unique ability as a Cait Sidhe. And with that death I took the opportunity to start a new life and take up my role here in Spinner's End." Harry's head dropped, staring glassy eyed into the water. "I'm sorry Pott-Harry I mean."

Silence. 

"Well, I'm going to go get you clothes. Finish up," Severus said as he stood and then exited the bathroom.

***

Harry was left to himself, mulling over what he'd learned. A small spark of hope started to form in his heart. And do you know _why?_

**Severus was alive.** _That's why._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I plan on continuing this but I had a dream and just had to write it out.


End file.
